Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot
Nicktoons Return of the Magophoidbot It started when Professor Calamatous was thinking of an evil plan to get his revenge with the Nicktoons. Then a toybot, some of the Magwu's Oozes, and a piece of morphoid acidently get mix together. As together was created a new villain called the Magophoidbot. As Calamitous got the Evil Syndicate with him, Professor Calamitous and the evil Syndicate began to make clones of each Nicktoons character. So it's up to the Nicktoons characters (with some unexpected guest stars) to save the world. Each character have a mech suit. NOTE: I'm guessing this will be one of our most crazy Nicktoons and other characters crossover chaos. So you can add as many characters as you want. Playable Character: Spongebob Sandy Frankie Jason Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) Trixie Tang Danny Phantom Sam Tak Sanjay & Craig Megan Hector BOB Missing Link Susan Dr. Cockroach Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello Feliciano Vargas Ludwig Sonic Mario Luigi Dipper Pines Mabel Pines The Cat in the Hat Anna Crash Bandicoot (with Aku Aku) Spyro the Dragon (With Sparx) Louie Frankie (The Haunted Hathaways) Sam Cat Fix-it Felix Mike Stages: Bikini Bottom Alliance HQ Retroville Fairy World Amity Park Pupununu Frycade N.Sanity Island Dragon Realms O-Town Sonic's house Mushroom Kingdom The Living Room Area 50 something The Sewer The Toybot Factory Unlockable: Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Rabbids (Alliance HQ) ZIM (Retroville) Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Jenny/XJ-4 (Amity Park) El Tigre (Pupununu) Stimpy (Frycade) Emmet (N.Sanity Island) Wyldstyle (Dragon Realms) Honda Kiku (O-Town) Kunckles (Sonic's house) Princess Peach (Mushroom Kingdom) Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Rocko (Area 50 sometihng) Angelica (The Sewer) Aang (The Living Room) Trainer Red (Pokemon) (The Toybot Factory) Romano (Feliciano's Brother) (Center of Time and Space) GIR (after completing all levels) Banjo and Kazooie (Beat the game's bosses a second time without dying) Conker the Squirrel (Get all Characters) Elsa (Finish the game with Anna) Haruhi Suzumiya (Beat the final boss the first time) Alfred F Jones (Finish the Game with all playable characters) Arthur Kirkland (Finish the Game with Alfred) Mr. Huggles (Enter a cheat code) Bosses: Oozoidbot Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Rabbids (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot ZIM (Retroville) Oozoidbot Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Oozoidbot Jenny (Amity Park) Oozoidbot El Tigre (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Stimpy (Frycade) Oozoidbot Emmet (N.Sanity Island) Oozoidbot Wyldstyle (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Honda Kiku (O-Town) Oozoidbot Kunckles (Sonic's house) Oozoidbot Princess Peach (Mushroom Kingdom) Oozoidbot Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Oozoidbot Aang (The Living Room) Oozoidbot Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Oozoid goo in the Vessel of Portenia (Volcano Island) Gloozulous Maximus (Outer Space) Oozoidbot Rocko (Area 50 something) Oozoidbot Angelica (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Trainer Red (The Toybot Factory) Plankton (Bikini Bottom) Sean (Alliance HQ) Beautiful Georgeous (Retroville) Vicky (Fairy World) Vlad Plasmius (Amity Park) Traloc (Pupununu) Noodman (Frycade) Lord Business (N.Sanity Island) Dr. Neo Cortex (Dragon Realms) Ripto (O-Town) Dr. Eggman (Sonic's house) Bowser (Mushroom Kingdom) King Candy/Turbo (Game Central Station) Coverton (Area 50 something) Shredder (The Sewer) Professor Calamitous and The Magophoidbot (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidroids (Amon and Tai Lung) (Center of time and Space) Unlockables Costumes: SpongeGar Mermaid man Spongebob Barnacle Boy Patrick Cowboy Alfred F. Jones Army Outfit Conker Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS